Fluid dispensers, such as imaging devices, namely, printers, may utilize fluid from a fluid cartridge during use. As the fluid is depleted, it may be desirable to maintain an air pressure within the fluid cartridge by allowing air to bubble into the fluid cartridge to replace the volume of fluid withdrawn from the cartridge during use. Pressure regulators, such as bubble generators, may be utilized for this purpose.
Bubble generators may include a small orifice in a lower region of the fluid cartridge that may allow air to pass therethrough when an air pressure in the cartridge is less than an ambient air pressure outside the cartridge. The orifice may be manufactured in a small size so that a meniscus of fluid may hinder a flow of fluid outwardly from the cartridge.
Due to the small size of the bubble generator orifice it may be difficult to manufacture an orifice that can provide a consistent pressure between different fluid chambers of a single fluid cartridge or between like fluid devices. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a bubble generator orifice that results in a repeatable process for manufacturing an orifice having the desired specifications.